1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to temperature measuring component production processes, specifically a temperature sensor temperature sensing tube and its fabrication method in which the temperature sensor temperature sensing tube is of one-piece forged construction and completed in a series of steps.
2) Description of the Related Art
Products such as automobiles, stoves, water heaters, and air conditioners are typically equipped with temperature sensors to monitor changes in temperature for effecting appropriate control. As indicated in FIG. 1, a conventional temperature sensor consists of external threads 11 died along the outside, a seat 12 of a carrier mount 1, internal threads 13 tapped along the interior of a receiving recess 14, an opening 15 formed in the receiving recess 14, an annular flange 16 protruding inward between the receiving recess 14 and the opening 15; a threaded pin component 2 having a turning section 21 and external threads 22, with a bore 23 inside; a flat shaped retaining section 24 on the end portion of the threaded pin component 2; a temperature sensing tube 3 consisting of a head section 31 and a tube member 32, wherein a bottom base 33 is formed at the lower extent of the head section 31, a flat circular surface 34 is formed at the upper extent, a neck section 35 formed above it, and a passage 36 is disposed in the neck section 35; the hollow interior section of the tube member 32 is contiguous with the said passage 36 and there is an aperture 37 in the bottom section.
In such temperature sensors, the temperature sensing tube 3 is placed into the carrier mount 1 receiving recess 14, enabling the tube member 32 to extend through the opening 15 such that the bottom base 33 is against the carrier mount 1 annular flange 16, and then the threaded pin component 2 retaining section 24 is fastened tightly against the temperature sensing tube 3 circular surface 34; utilization consists of filling the interior section of the temperature sensing tube 3 with a temperature sensing liquid and connecting wires from the temperature sensing tube 3 neck section 35 to a thermometer; when the entire temperature sensor is installed such that the temperature sensing tube 3 is exposed to a heat source, the reaction of the temperature sensing liquid inside the temperature sensing tube 3 is transferred via the wiring to the thermometer and indicated (since the temperature sensing liquid, wiring, and thermometer are not included in the invention herein, they are not shown in the drawings).
Wherein, the said temperature sensing tube 3 typically involves, as indicated in FIG. 2, first fabricating the head section 31 into a single structural component on an automatic lathe and then turning the tube member 32 on an automatic lathe from a solid rod into a single structural component, following which the two are welded into one piece; as such, the structure not only consumes time and effort, but results in higher cost and lower production efficiency, while the welding seam sealing integrity affects dimensional precision and temperature sensing performance.